


[Podfic] An Angel who did not so much Fall In Love as Settle Into It Gradually

by Podfixx



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Canon Compliant, Getting Together, Historical References, M/M, Missing Scenes, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Until it isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: Crowley was standing in the middle of the room, hands in his pockets, looking a little lost. Aziraphale eyed the distance between them. Five steps. Five steps, and six thousand years, and a battlefield spanning an eternity.The story of the little moments over the millennia that shape an angel’s regard for a demon, and the way he slowly, with great reluctance but inevitable surety, falls in love.





	[Podfic] An Angel who did not so much Fall In Love as Settle Into It Gradually

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLadyZephyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyZephyr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Angel who did not so much Fall In Love as Settle Into It Gradually](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324027) by [TheLadyZephyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyZephyr/pseuds/TheLadyZephyr). 



> I used to hate history at school. It was always so dry and I could never remember the political intrigues or dates. Enter fanfic; specifically Good Omens fanfic.   
> Isn't history fascinating??
> 
> I give my grateful thanks to TheLadyZephyr on many counts - firstly for writing such a wonderful story, secondly for making historical happenings so accessible for me and thirdly for permitting me to record said story and share it with you all! THANK YOU, Lady Zephyr!
> 
> Since this is a lovely long story, I'm thinking that there won't be another GO pod from me until next week (but I have a 5-day-er ready for you, so be prepared to pin back your ears!)


End file.
